My time in the Digital world (Aikani Digimaailmassa)
by KarwaPallo
Summary: Kun Ichie muuttaa Odaibaan ja tutustuu valittuihin lapsiin koulussaan, hänen elämänsä muuttuu täysin. Hän löytää paikkansa uudesta maailmasta, uudesta kaveriporukasta ja uudesta elämästään valittuna lapsena. Mutta mikä tekee hänestä jotenkin erikoisen valitun lapsen, ja miksi 'Digimonkeisari' on niin kiinnostunut hänestä? Myöhemmissä luvuissa Daisuke/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only my OC, and I don't get any money from this.**

 **A/N: Aloitin tämän kirjoittamisen muutama vuosi sitten, ja rokaistuin nyt jostain syystä vihdoin postaamaan tämän. Tällä ficillä ei ole betaa, joten kirjoitusvirheitä varmasti löytyy. Palaute olisi hyvin tervetullutta, jos kukaan tätä ficciä ikinä täältä edes löytää. Enjoy!**

 **Luku 1**

Ei helvetti, Ichie mutisi kiirehtiessään uutta kouluaan kohti. Hän oli aloittamassa ensimmäisen päivänsä Odaiban ala-asteen kuudennella luokalla myöhässä. Ichie oli vanhassa koulussaan tunnettu myöhästelemisestään, mutta se ei ollut leima, jonka hän halusi saada heti ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään. Hän ehtisi, jos juoksisi viisi korttelinväliä muutamassa minuutissa…

Saapuessaan koulun pihaan Ichie sai ei-niin-yllätyksekseen huomata olevansa pari minuuttia myöhässä. Itseään kiroten Ichie lähti etsimään kotiluokkaansa 24. Löydettyään oikean oven hän veti yhden syvän hengenvedon, ja koputti oveen.

Sen avasi arviolta hieman päälle kolmekymppinen mies, joka ilmeestään päätellen tiesi Ichien olevan uusi oppilas.

"Hei, olet varmaan Ichie Mityko?" Ichie nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

"Anteeksi että olen myöhässä. Minulla oli ongelmia löytää oikea paikka", hän pahoitteli.

"Ei se mitään, kunhan siitä ei muodostu tapaa. Tule sisään ja esittäydy luokalle", opettaja sanoi ja viittoi Ichietä kävelemään luokan eteen.

"No niin, kuten tiedätte, luokallemme tulee tänään yksi uusi oppilas. Tässä on Ichie Mityko. Haluatko kertoa jotain itsestäsi, neiti Mityko?" Opettaja kysyi häneltä. Ichie kääntyi luokan puoleen ja heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi.

"Hei, olen Ichie. Muutin tänne juuri Hikarigaokasta. ", hän sanoi.

"Okei, kiitos neiti Mityko. Voitkin istua herra Motomiyan viereen, Daisuke Motomiya, nostaisitko kätesi?" Opettaja pyysi. Ruskeahiuksinen poika, käytävänpuoleiselta seinustalta nosti kätensä, ja Ichie suuntasi hänen viereensä opettajan alkaessa jatkaa opetusta.

"Hei", Ichie tervehti Daisukea istuutuessaan. Hän vastasi tytölle, ja he molemmat alkoivat keskittyä tunnin aiheeseen. Matematiikkaa. Hyvä, se oli Ichien vahvimpia aineita.

Ichie tunsi jonkun tuijotuksen selässään koko tunnin ajan, joten kellon soidessa hän huokasi helpotuksesta ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Hän ei huomannut kenenkään kiinnittävän häneen mitään erityistä huomiota, joten hän pisti oudon tunteen vain jännityksen piikkiin.

Ruokatunnilla Ichie etsi itselleen tyhjän, nelipaikkaisen pöydän. Hän ei halunnut ahtautua kenenkään tuntemattoman pöytään ja kaveripiiriin, joten jäi suosiolla istumaan yksin. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt istua kauaa, kun hän kuuli jonkun äänen takaansa:  
"Hei, kaipaisitko seuraa?" ääni kuului Ichien luokkalaiselle tytölle, Hikari Yagamille. Hän hymyili Ichielle ystävällisesti.

"Kiitos", Ichie hymyili takaisin.

"Asuitko sinä Hikarigaokassa koko elämäsi tähän asti?" Hikari kysyi istuutuessaan Ichietä vastapäätä.

"Asuin pari vuotta taaksepäin hetkenaikaa Nerimassa, mutta muutin sitten takaisin Hikarigaokaan. Oletko sinä asunut aina täällä?"

"Itseasiassa minäkin asuin ennen Hikarigaokassa. Muutimme tänne veljeni Taichin ja vanhempieni kanssa muutama vuosi sitten". Ichie huomasi tytön ystävien katselevan heidän suuntaansa. Porukkaan kuului hänen luokkalaisensa Takeru Takaichi, Daisuke Motomiya jonka vieressä Ichie istui, vuoden heitä vanhempi Miyako Inoya sekä vuotta nuorempi Iori Hida.

"Pitäisikö sinun mennä ystäviesi luo, he näyttävät kaipaavan sinua," Ichie huomautti Hikarille. Tämä vain vilkaisi ystäviään ja virnisti.

"He vain katselevat uutta oppilasta" Hikari sanoi, vaikka oikeasti kirosi mielessään kavereitaan, joiden piti olla aina niin läpinäkyviä.

Päivän kaksi viimeistä tuntia olivat liikuntaa, jossa Ichie myöskin pärjäsi. Aiemmin päivällä oli ollut historiaa ja kemiaa, joissa hän ei todellakaan pärjännyt. Liikunta ja matikka olivat enemmän Ichien mieleen.

Opettaja alkoi selittää mitä sillä tunnilla tehtäisiin.

"Pelaamme nyt vaihteeksi sulkapalloa. Etsikää itsellenne pari, ja pelatkaa toisianne vastaan. Ensi tunnilla on sitten lentopalloa." Oppilaat alkoivat heti etsiä muiden seasta omaa parasta kaveriaan. Ichie näki Hikarin sanovan jotain Daisukelle ja Takerulle. Ichie oli hieman yllättynyt siitä, että pojat ja tytöt olivat yhdistetyillä liikuntatunneilla. Tämä koulu katsoi erillisten liikuntatuntien olevat "sukupuolesta johtuvaa erottelua" tai jotakin.

Hikari lähti tulemaan Ichietä kohden jättäen Takerun ja hieman pettyneennäköisen Daisuken taaksensa.

"Oltaisiinko pari?" Hikari kysyi Ichieltä tullessaan tämän luo. Ichietä alkoi hieman ihmetyttää Hikarin ystävällisyys häntä kohtaan. Muut oppilaat eivät olleet puhuneet hänelle kuin hieman hänen aloittaessaan keskustelun ennen tunteja, mutta Hikari sen sijaan oli ollut hänen seurassaan koko ruokailun ja muutaman välitunnin.

"Ööh.. Okei. Miksi sinä olet noin ystävällinen minua kohtaan?" Ichie kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. Ichie myös möläytteli asioita. Hikari katsoi häntä hieman oudosti, katseella jota Ichie ei osannut tulkita.

"Tarkoitan, että yleensä uudelle oppilaalle ei olla noin seurallisia. Vai oletko sinä aina noin ystävällinen persoona?" Ichie selitti.

"Kai minä olen. Ja ruokailussa vaikutit mukavalta. Lisäksi sinussa on jotain kiinnostavaa", Hikari kohautti olkapäitään, mutta jokin hänen olemuksessaan kertoi Ichielle tämän olevan hieman jännittynyt. Ichie kuitenkin päätti jättää mainitsematta ssiitä Hikarille.

"Ja pyh, minä mielenkiintoinen. Tavallinen koulutyttö, joka on aina myöhässä", Ichie tuhahti ja virnisti.

Pelattuaan hetken Hikarin kanssa, Ichie sai huomata myös tämän olevan hyvä liikunnassa.

"Sinulla on sitten hyvä kunto", Ichie puuskutti juomatauolla. Ei hänelläkään huono kunto ollut, aikalailla samaa luokkaa Hikarin kanssa.

"Samoin. Taidat harrastaa liikuntaa?" Hikari huohahti. Ichie kohautti olkapäitään.

"Silloin tällöin".

* * *

Kotimatkallaan Ichie istuutui puiston penkille ja mietti kulunutta päivää. Hän mietti Hikaria, ja sitä, miten omituisen ystävällinen tämä oli hänelle ollut. Ja se tunne ensimmäisellä unnilla... Hän oli kyllä tuntenut katseen itsessään välillä muillakin tunneilla, mutta katse ei ollut viipynyt hänessä pitkään. Aivan kuin joku tahtoisi tietää hänestä jotain...

"Ei taas!" Ichie parahti katsoessaan puhelimensa kelloa. Koulu oli loppunut jo puoli tuntia sitten, ja hänen kotimatkaansa meni vain parikymmentä minuuttia. Hänen äitinsä tappaisi hänet, Ichie ajatteli lähtiessään juoksemaan kohti kotiaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt juosta kovin pitkään, ennen kuin törmäsi johonkuhun, joka tuli mutkan takaa. Ichie lensi takamukselleen maahan ja kirosi.

Poika, johon hän oli törmännyt, oli suunnilleen hänen ikäisensä ja jotenkin kaukaisesti tutun näköinen. Kuin tämä olisi ollut joskus telkkarissa.

"Olen todella pahoillani. Tuli hieman kiire kotiin", Ichie selitti noustessaan ylös maasta.

Poika ojensi hänelle kätensä tervehdykseen, ja Ichie tarttui siihen esitellen samalla itsensä.

"Ichie Mityko" Poika katsoi häntä hetken aikaa, ennen kuin esitteli itsensä.

"Ken Ichijouji". Ichien silmät laajenivat.

"Sinä olet se lapsinero" hän henkäisi. Ichie oli nähnyt Ichijoujin monta kertaa telkkarissa, mutta ei ollut tunnistanut tätä.

"Kyllä" kuului vastaus. Okei, ei taida olla puhelevaa tyyppiä, Ichie totesi mielessään.

"Minun täytyy mennä, olen myöhässä. Anteeksi vielä", Ichie pahoitteli ja jatkoi matkaansa huomaamatta, että poika jäi vielä katsomaan hänen peräänsä laskelmoiva ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä Ichie oli, ihme kyllä, ajoissa. Päivä alkoi maantiedolla, ja Ichie tunsi taas tuijotuksen itsessään. Se alkoi häiritä häntä jo siinä määrin, että hänen oli pakko katsoa kuka häntä tuijotti. Kääntäessään katsettaan vasemmalle, hän näki Takerun katsomassa itseään. Takeru kuitenkin käänsi katseensa heti huomatessaan Ichien tuijotuksen. Takeruhan oli yksi Hikarin kavereista. Antaa olla, kysyn tästä Hikarilta kun näen häntä, ehkä ruokatunnilla, Ichie ajatteli ja yritti keskittyä opetukseen Amerikan suurkaupungeista.

Ichie ei kuitenkaan päässyt kysymään Hikarilta ruokatunnilla mitään, sillä koko Hikarin "porukka" tuli kysymään, voisivatko he istua hänen kanssaan. Tutustuttuaan heihin Ichien täytyi myöntää, että he olivat todella mukavia. Jokin heidän käytöksessään kuitenkin vaikutti hieman omituiselta.

Daisukesta huomasi heti, että tämä oli ihastunut Hikariin, joka ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt tuntevan samoin Daisukea kohtaa, vaikka ilmeisesti pitikin tätä hyvänä ystävänään. Takerun ja Hikarin suhteesta Ichie taasen ei saanut yhtään selvää. Näytti sille, että heidän välillään olisi ollut jotakin, mutta silti he käyttäytyivät vain hyvien ystävysten tavoin. Kellon soidessa tunnin alkamiseksi Ichie pystyi ajattelemaan Hikaria, Daisukea ja Takerua jo jossain määrin hänen ystävikseen. Heistä hän ei tosin tiennyt.

Välitunnilla Ichie ja Hikari olivat kahden, sillä Takeru ja Daisuke olivat menneet käymään tietokoneluokassa tapaamassa joitakin ylä-asteelaisia, joihin kuului mm. Hikarin ja Takeru isoveljet. Kysyessään mitä pojat menivät sinne tekemään, pojat olivat vain pyörittäneet päätään ja virnistäneet

"Salaisia juttuja" ja jättäneet Hikarin ja Ichien istumaan kahden koulun pihan penkille.

"Daisuke taitaa olla ihastunut sinuun" Ichie totesi Hikarille virnistäen. He olivat jutelleet niitä näitä hetken aikaa. Hikari irvisti

"Se on ollut niin siitä asti kun tutustuin Daisukeen. Mutta me olemme vain ystäviä". Ichie nyökkäsi.

"Entäs sinä ja Takeru? Teillä näyttäisi olevan jotakin meneillään, mutta toisaalta taas ei. En oikein ota selvää", Ichie kysyi, ja oli erottavinaan punaisen vivahduksen ilmestyneen Hikarin poskille.

"Olemme tunteneet Takerun kanssa ihan pienestä pitäen. En ole oikein varma onko meillä mitään sen kummempaa" Hikari sanoi mietteliäästi, "Entäs onko sinulla ketään juuri nyt?" Hän kysyi vielä.

Ichie kohautti olkapäitään

"Ei oikeastaan, ennen Hikarigaokassa oli yksi poika, mutta ei siinä oikeastaan ollut mitään sen kummempaa". Ichie sanoi, ja samassa koulun kellot soivat. Hikarin nostaessa laukkunsa maasta, sen sivutaskusta putosi noin kännykän kokoinen ja näköinen pinkki laite.

"Mikä tuo on?" Ichie kysyi ja osoitti laitetta. Hikari vilkaisi maahan ja poimi laitteen nopeasti takaisin laukkuunsa.

"Ei mikään" hän vastasi ja lähti kävelemään sisälle päin. Ichie tuijotti hänen jälkeensä hetkenaikaa ja mietti pitäisikö vaatia tarkempaa selitystä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin päätti jättää asian sikseen, ja lähti Hikarin perässä tunnille, jolle Takeru ja Daisuke eivät koskaan ilmestyneet.

Seuraavan viikon aikana Ichiestä oli tullut osa Hikarin, Daisuken ja Takerun porukkaa. Toki siihen kuului myös Miyako ja Iori, mutta he viettivät enemmän aikaa omien luokkatoveriensa seurassa. Vaikka Ichie olikin Hikarin ja muiden ystävä, ei hän silti ollut saanut selville heidän salaisuuttaan, jonka olemassaolosta hän oli varma. Daisuke, Takeru ja Hikari saattoivat kadota kesken välitunnin ja sanoa syyksi vain että oli jotakin tärkeää. Silloin he eivät olleet palanneet tunnillekaan. Kysellessään hieman muilta oppilailta hän oli saanut selville, että myös Miyako ja Iori olivat olleet sillä tavoin joitakin tunteja poissa. Yleensä porukka oli kuitenkin "tekemässä tärkeitä asioitaan" iltaisin, sen Ichie oli saanut selville Daisuken siskolta. Ichie oli päättänyt saada selville viisikon salaisuuden, johon kuuluivat ilmeisesti myös viisi ylä-asteelaista, Taichi Yagami, Hikarin veli, Yamato Ichida, Takerun veli, Sora Takenouchi ja Kouchiro Izumi, sekä jo lukiolainen Joe Kido.

* * *

Illalla kotonaan Ichie muisti unohtaneensa seuraavan päivän läksyt pulpettiinsa, ja lähti hakemaan niitä koululta.

"Hienoa, täällä sataa", Ichie mutisi huomatessaan isojen vesipisaroiden putoilevan taivaalta tiheään tahtiin. Hän kääri huppariaan tiukemmin ympärilleen kylmässä ulkoilmassa. Olisi pitänyt ottaa kunnon takki, hän ajatteli juostessaan kohti koulua.

Otettuaan läksynsä pulpetistaan Ichie lähti kävelemään ulko-ovelle päin hiljaisessa koulussa. Koulu oli itse asiassa hieman karmiva, kun ulkona satoi ja oli pimeää. Kävellessään tietokone luokan ohitse, Ichie huomasi oven alta kajastavan hieman valoa. Oliko siellä muka joku siihen aikaan illasta, Ichie ihmetteli ja avasi oven. Yksi eturivin tietokoneista oli auki. Ichie asteli sen luokse aikeissaan sammuttaa sen, koulussa kun ei saanut pitää tietokoneita turhan takia auki, mutta tullessaan koneen kohdalle näyttö alkoi hehkumaan, ja ennen kuin huomasikaan, Ichie makasi maassa tuntien jotain painavaa päällänsä. Ei jotakin, vaan _joitakin_. Ichie ähkäisi ja yritti nousta, kun kuuli tutun, hämmentyneen ja hieman järkyttyneen äänen ihmisten kasasta päältään:

"Ichie?! M-mitä ihmettä sinä teet täällä?" ääni kuului Daisukelle, joka oli jo noussut ylös ja katsoi alas Ichiehen järkyttyneen näköisenä. Muutkin Ichien selän päältä nousivat ylös päästäen Ichienkin seisomaan ja näkemään muiden huoneessa olevien kasvot.

"Hikari? Daisuke? Takeru? Miyako? Iori? Taichi? Mitä helvettiä, tulitteko te juuri ulos _tietokoneesta?_ Ichie kysyi järkyttyneenä. Hän tunnisti Taichin, sillä tämä oli muutaman kerran käynyt juttelemassa Hikarille ja muille välitunneilla Ichien ollessa heidän seurassaan. Kuusikko katsoi toisiaan hieman hämmentyneinä, keskustellen ääneti ilmeisimmin siitä pitäisikö Ichielle kertoa. Lopulta Taichi kuitenkin nyökkäsi, ilmeisesti kehottaakseen jotakuta kertomaan Ichielle totuuden.

Daisuke alkoi selittää muiden avustuksella Ichielle kaikenlaista toisesta maailmasta, jossa oli myös digimoneja, eläimenkaltaisia, mutta silti älykkäitä ja ymmärtäväisiä olentoja, jotka pystyivät digivoitumaan vahvemmiksi. He kertoivat Ichielle myös Digimonmaailmassa oleilevasta Digimonkeisarista, joka yritti valloittaa kyseistä maailmaa.

Kun he saivat tarinansa päätökseen, Ichie ei voinut kuin tuijottaa heitä suu himan hämmästyksestä raollaan. Toinen maailma, älykkäitä eläimiä ja Digimonkeisareita? Hullua porukkaa. Ichie hivutti toista jalkaansa hitaasti taakse ovea kohti, aikomuksenaan juosta kotiin ja pois näiden selvästi häiriintyneiden nuorten luota. Ilmeisesti hänen liikehdintänsä paljasti muille, mitä hän aikoi, sillä Takeru ja Taichi siirtyivät seisomaan hänen taakseen kuin varmistaakseen, ettei hän lähde minnekään. Vaikka kukaan toisista ei vaikuttanut uhkaavalle, Ichielle tuli silti todella pieni olo, sillä hän oli Iorin jälkeen porukan lyhin.

Koska hän ei selvästikään ollut pääsemässä tilanteesta pois, Ichie päätti saman tien vastata toisille.

"Te olette hulluja… Toinen maailma? Jossa on jotain älykkäitä eläimiä? Te ette voi olla tosissanne", hän sanoi, ja näki silmäkulmastaan Miyakon vilkaisevan Hikaria kuin sanoakseen 'mitä minä sanoin'? No siinä hän oli todellakin oikeassa, Ichie ei todellakaan uskonut heitä, kuka muka uskoisi?

Tiedän, että se kuulostaa omituiselta, mutta se on totta. Ja", Hikari vilkaisi muita, "Me uskomme, että olet yksi meistä valituista lapsista".

Ichie ei voinut kuin tuijottaa toista paikalleen jähmettyneenä. Koko tilanne tuntui todella… surrealistiselta. Oli jo myöhä, ulkona oli pimeää ja sateista, luokkahuonekin oli pimeä lukuun ottamatta yhden tietokoneen näytöstä tulevaa valoa. Luulivatko toiset todella, että Ichie oli joku ihme hihhuli, joka pyöri jossain ihmemaassa tuhoamassa torneja ja taistelemassa joidenkin ihme-eläimien kanssa. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa Ichie olisi nauranut, mutta sillä hetkellä ei tuntunut siltä.

Hän pyörähti ympäri ja juoksi takanaan seisoneiden poikien välistä, ennen kuin kukaan ehti huomata, että patsaaksi muuttunut tyttö lähtikin liikkeelle.

Ichie kuuli jonkun, luultavasti Taichin – hänhän oli porukan vanhin ja hyväkuntoisin-, lähtevän hänen peräänsä. Hän uskoi, että hänellä oli mahdollisuus ehtiä ulos ennen Taichia, olihan Ichiellä itselläänkin hyvä kunto, mutta hänen kääntyessä kolmanneksi viimeisestä mutkasta Taihi sai hänet kiinni, nappasi häntä vyötäisiltä ja lähti puoliksi raahaamaan ja puoliksi kantamaan Ichietä takaisin tietokoneluokkaa kohti. Ichie rimpuili vimmatusti Taichin otetta vastaan tämän yrittäessä rauhassa selittää Ichien reagoivan naurettavasti.

"Helvetti, päästä nyt jo irti!" Ichie kirosi pojalle yrittäessään irrottautua tämän otteesta, mutta hänen yrityksensä alkoivat olla aika laimeita tytön huomattua, ettei niistä ollut hyötyä.

Taichi huokasi ja pysähtyi. Hän painoi kätensä Ichien olkapäille, ja yritti vakuuttaa häntä kuuntelemaan heitä.

"Ichie, me emme ole hulluja. Sinä olet mitä luultavammin vaarassa, jos et kuuntele meitä. Se on kaikki totta ja sinä saat nyt kuunnella meitä. Sen jälkeen voit lähteä rauhassa kotiisi, okei?" vanhempi poika yritti vakuuttaa häntä. Ichie ei todellakaan uskonut kenenkään tietokoneluokassa olevan ihan täysjärkinen, mutta järkevästi ajateltuna hänen kannattaisi vain lähteä Taichin mukaan, sillä uudessa juoksukilpailussa hän ei Taichia ainakaan voittaisi.

Samassa hänen mieleensä ponnahti leffojen itsepuolustusklisee, jota hän päätti yrittää. Hän virnisti Taichille, ehkä jopa hieman pahoittelevasti.

"Sori Taichi, mutta minä lähden nyt", Ichie sanoi, ja potkaisi samalla Taichia haaraväliin napakalla potkulla, ja pojan kaatuessa kiroten maahan tyttö lähti uudelleen juoksuun, selviten sillä kertaa esteittä ulos asti.

Päästyään kotiinsa Ichie muisti unohtaneensa läksynsä jonnekin koululle, joko tietokoneluokkaan, tai käytävälle missä Taichi oli saanut hänet kiinni. Tyttö tunsi pienen omatunnonpistoksen miettiessään sitä, että oli potkaissut Taichia aika arkaan paikkaan, mutta ravisti tunteen pois muistaessaan, että hänellä oli ollut hyvä syy.

Illalla Ichiellä oli vaikeuksia saada unta, sillä hänen mielessään pyöri kaikki se, mitä tietokoneluokassa oli tapahtunut. Miten hän ei aikaisemmin ollut huomannut sitä, että Hikari ja muut olivat hieman häiriintyneitä? Olivatko he kaikki illat, ja ne lintsatut tunnit leikkimässä joitain pelastavia sankareita? Ichien päähän pälkähti uusi, hämmentävä kysymys. Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa sen? Miten ihmeessä porukka oli ilmestynyt ulos tietokoneesta? Hän muisti, että tietokoneen ruutu oli heijastanut kirkasta valoa, ja että sen jälkeen hän makasi kaikkien niiden hullujen alla. Olisivatko he voineet kuitenkin puhua totta? Eihän kukaan noin vain kuitenkaan voi ilmestyä tietokoneen ruudusta.. Ichie ravisti päätään, kuin saisi sillä ajatuksen katoamaan päästään. Eivät he olleet puhuneet totta, ei sellaisia asioita ole. Hän oli varmaankin liian väsynyt ja siksi ajatteli noin outoja.

*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*

"Hemmetin hemmetti", Taichi kirosi palatessaan kohti tietokoneluokkaa, jossa muut odottivat häntä ja Ichietä, mutta tyttö oli potkaissut häntä haaraväliin ja juossut pois. Kyllähän Taichi toki ymmärsi Ichietä, oli varmasti uskomattoman kuuloista että olisi olemassa toinen maailma, missä outoja olentoja ja niin edespäin, mutta ei tytön olisi silti häntä tarvinnut potkaista, varsinkaan niin arkaan paikkaan. Taichi astui sisään tietokoneluokkaan, jossa Hikari, hänen siskonsa, huomasi heti ettei Ichie ollut hänen mukanaan.

"Juoksiko hän todella nopeampaa kuin sinä?" Hikari kysyi hieman huvittuneena. Taichi mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti.

"Ei, kyllä minä hänet kiinni sain. Hän vain sattui potkaisemaan minua strategiseen paikkaan". Muista näki selvästi, että nämä yrittivät pidätellä naurua tilanteesta huolimatta. Ensimmäinen, joka vakavoitui oli Miyako.

"Mitä me nyt teemme? Ichie tuskin suostuu juttelemaan meidän kanssamme enää tämän jälkeen". Nyt muutkin vakavoituivat. Daisuke alkoi puhua.

"Kyllä me hänet jotenkin saamme kuuntelemaan. Näytämme hänelle vaikka, jos ei muuten. Eikä hän nyt voi meitä ikuisesti pakoilla", tämä sanoi.

"Mutta siihen voi mennä kauan, kun hän suostuu kuuntelemaan meitä" Iori huomautti.

Kaikki hiljenivät hetkeksi. Lopulta Miyako kääntyi Hikaria kohden.

"Etkös sinä, Hikari, voisi puhua huomenna hänen kanssaan? Tehän olette kuitenkin ehkä parhaimmat ystävykset kuin Ichie on kenenkään meidän muiden kanssa. Tai ainakin olitte". Hikari näytti miettivän hetken ennen kuin nyökkäsi.

"Minä yritän puhua hänelle".


End file.
